Hell In Your Eyes
by GummiBear
Summary: Not good with summaries. It's evil-ish plot. Some cute and fluffy bits, funny-ish bits, and occasionally the shock or two that comes FREE with a set of steak knives. R/R for insecure author, please.
1. Prologue

The darkness gathered around them as they chanted. The lights from inside the circle grew brighter and brighter, until they were blindingly white. The crystal teardrop in the very centre of the circle glowed with each ball of light it took into its small form. The silver ring next to it, shaped like a winding serpent, gathered the dark into its form. As the last speck of light was gathered into the locket, the darkness outside the circle brought a wind so strong it nearly knocked the white-robed wizards down.  
  
"Let the dark be bonded into this ring," said one of the wizards, a light- haired young man with silvery eyes. "The ring shall keep the dark from the world, keeping the earth safe from the destructive power. The Others will not get it!"  
  
At this last cry, the rest of the wizards shouted in unison their approval. A young, raven-haired young man with black eyes and a vampirish look about him walked forward and gathered the pendant up and held it tightly to his chest.  
  
"Let the Light be bonded into this pendant," he said. "The locket shall imprison the Light, so it shall not be taken and used for the powers of dark. The Others will not get it!"  
  
The rest of the wizards cried louder still at this. The oldest wizard from the gathering, a prophet, came forwards to stand between the two men. "So be the Keepers of Light and Dark. May they ever be strong, and keep the powers from the Others. As the prophecy says, the descendants of Light and Dark will defend the bonded objects with their lives, and though they may be lost from one another, they will find each other again, and be one. The Heirs bond will be of their own free will, but drawn by the power. The Others may seek the Dark and Light, but it will never be given up without a fight. Let the Light and Dark be forged!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James Potter heard the door opening, and hid downstairs with his one-year- old daughter wrapped in his arms, knowing he was about to die. He heard Voldemort slither up the stairs. James hid his little redheaded girl in the cupboard under the stairs, whispering "Keep this safe, little one, I love you..." Her bright green eyes stared up at him as if she knew what was going to happen. He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
James tucked a shiny crystal pendant into her tiny hands, and Apparated upstairs, jumping in front of the door.  
  
"LILY! TAKE HARRY AND GO! GO!"  
  
Voldemort drew his wand and whispered, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
James fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
Lily Potter was waiting in her son's bedroom for her fate to come. As the door blew open, she held her raven-haired son tightly and told him she loved him. She placed him down behind her, and swung to face Voldemort. He drew his wand, whispered those two fateful words, and Lily screamed. Voldemort watched as she fell in front of her little boy, who looked at his mother in surprise. Voldemort turned his ugly face towards the little boy with the bright green eyes, and pointed his wand. He uttered the words to the Killing Curse, of course not knowing what would happen. This was not just another killing to Voldemort; his entire existence depended on these two children. After he had killed the boy, he would find where James had hidden the little girl. The green light rebounded from little Harry Potter, hitting Voldemort instead. A horrible shriek sounded, and he disappeared. Harry started to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruebeus Hagrid arrived at the wreckage of the Potter residence, only to find Sirius Black on his knees, crying. Hagrid patted him on the back, and Sirius stood up.  
  
"Give me Harry and Jenna, I'll take them back with me," he said. Hagrid smiled consolingly at Sirius.  
  
"You can't, Dumbledore'd have me head," he said ruefully. "You'll get ter see lil Harry an' Jenna when they come ter Hogwarts, when they're old enough". Sirius shook his head, and walked away into the gloom. Hagrid stepped in the door, and started to follow the cries. He retrieved little Jenna Potter from under the stairs, and following the other cries; he managed to find Harry as well. Taking them out of the house, he re-read the note Dumbledore had given him.  
  
Hagrid,  
  
When you get the children, make sure you take Jenna to the Delasat residence and Harry to their family's house. They need to be separated from each other; they will have a better chance of growing up unharmed if they are not together.  
  
Thankyou Hagrid, and don't worry, you'll get to see them again.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hagrid crinkled up the note, got on the bike and rode off towards the Delasat household.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy watched all the events of that fateful night from the safety of outside the house. As he watched the two small children being taken from the rubble, he thought of his own young son at home, also just turned one. He had a few sudden, fleeting doubts about helping his master in his plan to kill the Potters, but he dismissed it just as quickly as it had come.  
  
He fingered the twisting snake ring on his finger, thinking. Lucius watched as Hagrid roared away on the motorbike and stepped into the house himself. He looked around at the wrecked interior, walking towards the cupboard under the stairs. A shine from the ground inside caught his eye. Lucius bent down and picked up the glittering pendant he knew should have gone to the little girl. Putting it into his pocket, he Disapperated back to his mansion. Upon walking into the door, he was immediately mobbed by his wife, Narcissa.  
  
"I think Draco has been asking for you. I can't understand his babbling," she said irritably. Lucius climbed the first set of stairs into the nursery, where his one-year-old son was playing on the floor. At the sound of the door opening, Draco looked up and a big smile spread across his little features.  
  
Lucius lifted him and sat down in an armchair by the crackling fire, and sat his son down in his lap. Draco looked up at him with huge silver-grey eyes, almost like he wanted to know what had happened. Lucius shook his head. "You don't want to know," he said, more to himself than Draco. Narcissa stuck her head back in the door.  
  
"What?" she insisted.  
  
"Nothing. Go do something useful."  
  
Narcissa's brow creased as she walked over towards where Lucius was sitting, took Draco away from his father, and put him back to bed.  
  
Lucius shook his head and walked out of the room, into his library, full of Dark Arts books. Fingering the crystal pendant, he dropped it onto the desk and walked back out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Narcissa sneaked quietly into the library where Lucius had been. Checking the desk, she found what she was looking for. A clear crystal pendant on the end of a silver chain sat in the middle of papers and quills. Picking it up, she contemplated it a moment before Apparating out of the Malfoy mansion.  
  
Reappearing out the front of a large magical establishment, she spotted a little bundle lying on the front step. Walking up to it, she discovered it was what she wanted. A little girl with huge acidic green eyes looked up at her, blinking confusedly. Narcissa smiled at her, and lay the pendant on top of the girl, who giggled and cuddled down into the blankets.  
  
Narcissa took a deep breath and Disapperated back to the mansion, hoping Lucius had not noticed her absence.  
  
The Light had been passed on too quickly, which was, she supposed, Voldemort's intention. With Voldemort disappeared into thin air, the danger was gone. At least for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Calin walked out of the castle, breathing in the summer morning air. He looked out into the fields, and saw a whirl of deep red hair and butter- coloured silk spinning in the breeze. He smiled to himself and stepped out to greet the dancing Araheryn, his one true love.  
  
His father had never let them see each other, partly due to the fact that Ara was part vampire, and so had 'dirty' magical blood. Calin wouldn't have any of this. He stopped her swirling and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled up at him. "I've been waiting for hours," she said, twirling around the cherry blossom tree in the middle of the grassy common. He took her offered hand and spun her around, laughing. They collapsed in the grass underneath the tree, and Calin kissed Ara tenderly on the mouth. She responded with much passion, until Calin was left nearly shirtless and Ara's dress straps were on the point of falling.  
  
A roar of rage sounded from the other side of the common. Ara looked up in horror. "He's coming for me!" she said, and whirled to run. Calin grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't go! He can't stop us from being together! No matter what he does, I will always love you," he said, looking deep into her green eyes.  
  
"And I love you also," she said as Calin's father Jordan came storming up to them.  
  
He ripped Calin away from Ara and berated him. "How dare you! My only son worthy of heirship, off cavorting in the commons with a... a... half- blood!" Calin looked furiously at his father, his fists balling up at his sides.  
  
"I don't care if she's a half-blood! I love her more than I ever loved you!" Calin's father looked at his dark-haired son in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe you Calin. This isn't what we arranged."  
  
"I HAD NEVER SEEN HER THEN!"  
  
Araheyrn stood against the cherry blossom tree, breathing in and out heavily. Scared out of her wits, she shrunk back as Calin's father moved in closer.  
  
"How dare you entrance my son with your black witchery!" he said with quiet anger. "He could have amounted to something, but no, he saw you and fell into the dark abyss of evil! Wench!"  
  
She screamed as he darted forward and grabbed her by the throat. "You don't deserve to live," he said, squeezing her neck tighter and tighter. Calin watched helplessly as Araheryn struggled to breathe. All of a sudden, her face contorted, canine teeth grew longer, and her eyes went black. Snarling, she lunged forward and bit him on the neck.  
  
Calin gasped in horror as his father slumped towards the ground, dead. Looking up at Araheryn, he could see the blood running across her lips as her eyes went green and her teeth grew shorter. Wiping off all the blood, she turned and faced Calin.  
  
"Calin, I." was all she could say before he turned around and ran up towards the castle. She sighed heavily and kicked his dead father lying on the ground. "Vicious bastard," she said, and walked off into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. 01

Jenna stepped down from the huge coach she had arrived in and looked around. The castle was maybe not quite as beautiful as the castle where she had last attended school, but it had obviously been built with someone with a great mind for architecture.  
  
She shivered. It was cold, standing outside with just her light, silky school robes on, and she wanted to see the rest of the school. As Jenna watched, students flocked in from what were obviously greenhouses, she wished for what seemed to be their school uniforms, which consisted of a skirt, shirt, jumper, tie, scarf and over-robes.  
  
Some of them were wearing different coloured scarves, she could see a group of giggly girls wearing yellow and black, and a large group of people wearing red and gold hurrying after them.  
  
As she stood staring at the mob of students milling around, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. It was an old man, smiling at them through his thick white beard. "Hello Jenna," he said, holding his hand out to be shaken. "I'm the Headmaster, professor Dumbledore, and this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you'll feel right at home in the coming months."  
  
Jenna shook his hand and smiled back at him. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"How about you follow me up to my office and we'll Sort you into your house. Some house elves will get your luggage and take it up to your dormitory, when we know where that will be," said Dumbledore, motioning for them to follow him.  
  
"What do you mean by houses?" she asked, giving one last pat to the gigantic horses that pulled her carriage and then following Dumbledore across the grass.  
  
"Our houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, names after the four Founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. They each have different house colours, and you can win points for your house by playing Quidditch or getting good marks in class," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Oh, we had something a little bit like that," Jenna said, nodding her head. "I was in 'La maison de la lumière' when I was at Beauxbatons."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Dumbledore interestedly.  
  
"The house of the light," she said, smiling up at him as they reached an incredibly ugly gargoyle standing against a wall. Dumbledore walked straight up to it and spoke to it.  
  
"Sherbet bombs," he said, and the gargoyle sprang to life, jumping aside as the wall slid open behind where it stood. Dumbledore walked into the opening, Jenna following close behind.  
  
As they ascended the flight of stairs, Jenna saw a beautiful round room, coloured red and gold, and a rather large phoenix sitting on a perch on the left side. Dumbledore took a three-legged stool from behind his desk, and a wrecked old hat, placing it on top of the stool. Jenna looked uncertainly at Dumbledore, who smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Go on, sit down on the stool and put the hat on your head," he said, nodding towards the hat.  
  
Jenna walked up to it suspiciously and stuck the hat on her head, which then proceeded to talk to her.  
  
"Ah yes! Another Potter, how fabulous. We've had four of your like already, just hope you aren't as mischievous as your father... Well, well, well, where shall we put you?"  
  
Jenna's looked upwards at the hat, thinking "Somewhere good, somewhere good..."  
  
"Somewhere good, eh? Okay then. You've got the brains to be in Ravenclaw, the cunning to be in Slytherin, the loyalty to be in Hufflepuff and the bravery to be in Gryffindor. My, my, you are a hard one, aren't you? Wait a moment... Yes... This is it... This confirms it COMPLETELY... I'm sure that you should be in... SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The last word Jenna heard the hat say out loud. Looking at Dumbledore, she was surprised to see the stunned look on his face. "What's wrong?" she said, taking off the hat and smoothing her deep red hair back down.  
  
"Nothing at all, my dear," said Dumbledore, shaking the look off his face. "I just expected you to be in... Oh, never mind dear. I'll get someone in your house to show you to your common room, and around the school, then maybe you should be getting to bed, must have been a long journey... I understand you've chosen your seventh year subjects already?" Jenna nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Fantastic. Your timetable will be given to you at breakfast tomorrow. Just wait here a few moments while I get you a student to show you around."  
  
Jenna sighed as Dumbledore left the room, shaking his head. The phoenix flew down off the perch and settled in Jenna's lap, looking up at her with its little black eyes. "Hey," she said to it quietly. It pushed its head up into her hand, she stroked its silky feathers and waited. A few minutes later, she heard the sound of feet on the stairs, and Dumbledore reappeared with a dark-haired boy in tow.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Jenna and smiled when he saw her stroking the phoenix. "Fawkes doesn't usually take to Slytherin students for some reason," he said thoughtfully, "but obviously you're different. This is Adrian Pucey, he's going to show you around the school and around the Slytherin common room, and such."  
  
Adrian nodded and beckoned to Jenna, who trailed after him, out of the office. As the reached the bottom and the gargoyle sprang back to guard the wall, he turned to Jenna and spiked his hair back up.  
  
"Hey," he greeted her, leaning against a nearby stair rail," I'm Adrian Pucey. And you are?"  
  
"Jenna Potter," she said, looking at him in distaste with her huge acid green eyes. "I'm sure I'm pleased to meet you. Are you going to show me around or what?"  
  
He nodded again and looked her up and down, making her feel uneasy. "Come on then, I'll show you outside first," he said, taking her hand and leading her out to the large entrance hall and through the heavy wooden doors. As they got to the steps, Jenna pulled her hand out of his and pushed her hair out of her face. He led her away over the grass towards the three or so greenhouses set out near a huge Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Those are obviously the greenhouses, and that is obviously the Quidditch pitch. Speaking of which, the Slytherin team needs a Chaser. Can you fly well and/or play Quidditch?"  
  
"You're asking ME if I can play Quidditch?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face. He smirked back at her.  
  
"Yeah. See you at training then, and we'll see what you can do. First, I'll take you to the common rooms and introduce you to a few of the boys and maybe a couple of girls too."  
  
Jenna shrugged and followed him back up towards the castle. Reaching the entrance hall, they nearly ran into a group of two boys and a girl wearing red and yellow scarves walking out of the doors.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter," said Adrian nastily. The boy he had addressed wasn't listening to him, but more staring at Jenna strangely. It was making Jenna uncomfortable, so she cleared her throat and looking meaningfully at Adrian.  
  
"Introduction?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Adrian's top lip curled. "Whatever. The one with the red hair is Weasley, the girl is Granger, and the idiot with the specs is Potter."  
  
"Hi," said they said in unison. "My first name is Hermione, my last name's Granger," said Hermione. "That's Ron, and Harry," she said, pointing each boy out as she spoke. "What house have you been sorted into?"  
  
"Slytherin," answered Jenna, astonished at the looks on their faces as she said it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," said Hermione. "We'd better get going," she said, grabbing Harry and Ron by the arms and pulling them out the doors.  
  
"Stupid Gryffindors," Adrian muttered, motioning for Jenna to follow him down a set of stairs to the left.  
  
"What's the matter with them? Is Gryffindor another house?" asked Jenna.  
  
"What's the matter with them? Did you see the way they looked at us when you said you were sorted into Slytherin? They have a huge thing against all things green and silver, and I can't say we go for the red and gold either."  
  
"Green and silver?"  
  
"The Slytherin house colours," Adrian said as he stopped in front of a large expanse of plain stone wall. Jenna shivered again. It was cold down here, and she was still only wearing light silk robes.  
  
"Ad interium," he said, and part of the wall dissolved in front of them. "This is the Slytherin common room," he said, ushering her in. The entire place was decked out in heavy, dark wood furniture with green velvet upholstery, large paintings on the bare stone walls, and a fireplace at each end of the large squarish room.  
  
A girl with short brown hair came up to her and Adrian, grinning madly. "My name is Pansy Parkinson," she said, holding out her hand to be shaken. Jenna smiled back at her.  
  
"I'm Jenna Potter," she said. Pansy nodded, and grinned widely at her again.  
  
"You'll be in seventh year? My dormitory. Brilliant. Ah, I think Adrian will introduce you to a few of the boys now."  
  
Jenna nodded and continued looking around the large room while Adrian headed over towards a large group of male students that had begun to accumulate in an area with a lot of chairs and tables. She watched closely as he greeted them, then started explaining something to the others, who all looked around at her at the same time.  
  
Adrian beckoned her over, and she walked over self-consciously, she could feel all their eyes on her. "This is Jenna. Jenna, this is some of the boys I dare say you'll be associating with this year."  
  
A good-looking boy with light brown hair falling in his bright blue eyes stepped forward and stuck out his hand, which Jenna shook. 'I'm Terence Higgs," he said. "Nice to meet you. You're in seventh year too?"  
  
"Yes," she said, biting her bottom lip as she always had when she was slightly nervous. He nodded and stepped to the side.  
  
"Isn't he a cutie?" said Pansy to Jenna quietly as another good-looking boy with silvery eyes and white-blond hair moved forward.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he said, smirking at her in appreciativeness. She raised her eyebrows and nodded.  
  
"Now he, is hot," said Pansy again, even quieter than the last time. Jenna nodded her approval.  
  
Several more boys were introduced, and they all seemed to take to Jenna quite well. Pansy clasped her upper arm in an iron grip and led her up some stairs. At the top, Pansy stopped and explained the two different doors.  
  
"To the left, boy's dormitories, to the right, girls. You'll be able find ours by the sign on the door, says seventh year."  
  
Gripping her arm tighter, Pansy led Jenna through the right-hand door and up some stairs, arriving at a door with a silver plate saying 'Seventh Year Girls' in Gothic lettering. Pansy let go of her arm and pushed the heavy door open, beckoning at Jenna for her to come into the room.  
  
It was all completely stone, there were five heavy mahogany four-poster beds spread around the circular room; each bed had its own side table and wall-mirror. The beds were covered in a dark green velvet overlay, with silver trimmings.  
  
Jenna spotted her trunk at the end of one of the beds and sat down on the velvet cover, staring into space. Pansy took off her gloves and threw them onto the bed directly next to Jenna's. "That's obviously your bed," she said, wandering around the dormitory, checking her hair in somebody's mirror. "That one is mine, the others belong to Blaise Zabini, Lexa Parker, and Vanessa Iban. Ooh, here they come," said Pansy with an excited look on her face, as footsteps sounded on the stone stairs.  
  
The door opened again, and three girls walked in, carrying backpacks. Throwing them down at their respective beds, they all turned to face Jenna with looks of interest on their faces. One of them had pretty black hair, cut short, and purplish eyes. The other two were blonde, but one had stunning blue eyes while the other had almost black.  
  
Pansy walked up to them and gave them each a hug, then turned to Jenna, holding out her hand for Jenna to get up. As she got up, Pansy turned to her and introduced her to the girls.  
  
"Jenna, this is Blaise, Lexa, and Vanessa. Girls, this is Jenna."  
  
They smiled at her and began to talk all at once. "What's your last name?"  
  
"I love your robes, they're beautiful."  
  
"What subjects have you taken?"  
  
"Have you met everyone else?"  
  
Pansy grinned widely and shook her head. "Slow down girls. Jenna is probably tired, and her first day at Hogwarts is tomorrow."  
  
"That's okay, if you'll talk a bit slower and one at a time I can answer all those questions," said Jenna with a flustered smile on her face.  
  
Blaise, the one with the black hair, spoke up first. "What's your last name, Jenna?"  
  
"Potter," she replied, and furrowed her eyebrows at the looks on their faces. "What?" she said, confused.  
  
"One of those Gryffindors, Harry Potter, the FAMOUS one, you know." said Lexa, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know what though, I actually think he isn't that bad looking." said Vanessa, vacantly, who was instantly pushed by a giggling Pansy.  
  
"Shhhhh," she said, giggling.  
  
"Have you met all the boys yet, Jenna?" asked Vanessa, who was rubbing her arm where Pansy had pushed her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've met some of them, I know that much," she said.  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Terence Higgs, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, and. what's his name. Adrian Pucey. That's all I think."  
  
"Wicked." said Lexa, who began to sort through her trunk for her pyjamas. Blaise yawned and followed suit. Pansy nodded at Jenna.  
  
"You should get to bed too," she said, raising her eyebrows into her brown fringe. 'You'll be so tired tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks," said Jenna, and started to get out of her old school robes and into her pale green pyjamas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenna's eyes popped open as she heard the sounds of two people murmuring outside the warmth of her bed. Sitting up and yawning, she was greeted by Lexa and Blaise.  
  
"Morning," said Blaise, pulling her jumper over her head and straightening her tie.  
  
"Morning," said Jenna, yawning again and dragging herself out of bed. Slowly making her way across to her trunk, she was accosted by Lexa.  
  
"I want to see how the Slytherin colours look on you," she said, throwing herself down on Jenna's unmade bed. "They'd go really nicely with your hair and eyes."  
  
Jenna nodded, and began to get dressed. She heard a little bell ring downstairs and heard Vanessa swear loudly from her bed. 'What's that supposed to mean?" said Jenna, confused once more.  
  
"That means everyone should be up, dressed, and going down to breakfast," said Pansy, climbing out of bed. "After I don't know how many years, I still can't get up on time."  
  
Jenna nodded, trying to fasten her tie and pin her hair back at the same time. Pulling her jumper over her head and straightening her skirt, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"You look great, let's go," said Blaise, grabbing Jenna by the arm as they both grabbed their backpacks and school robes and ran.  
  
They both got to the door leading out to the common room and opened it at the same time, nearly crashing into Draco Malfoy and Terence Higgs on their way down the stairs. Blaise skidded to a halt at the fireplace, Jenna nearly crashing into her as well. "What are we doing?" asked Jenna.  
  
"Waiting for the boys, of course," said Blaise, flicking her short black hair out of her eyes and batting her eyelashes. Jenna shook her head and sighed. Both of the boys descended the stairs slowly and made their way over to Jenna and Blaise.  
  
"Hey," said Draco, to both of them and Terence just smiled.  
  
"Hi!" said Blaise happily, continuing to flutter her black eyelashes at them. Jenna now knew why Blaise took so long to get ready that morning.  
  
"Can we go?" said Jenna impatiently. Draco gave her a knowing smirk and walked over to the opening in the wall, Blaise following close behind, leaving Jenna to walk with Terence.  
  
"Don't know why she makes herself up like that every morning," said Terence, nodding at Blaise, who was sliming onto Draco every way possible. "It doesn't really work, especially on Malfoy."  
  
"It's a girl thing, I guess. Why doesn't making yourself gorgeous work on him? He looks like the type that goes for looks."  
  
"A girl thing? I mean, come on, have you made yourself up as much as her?" he said, searching her face for traces of cosmetics. "I can't even see any, except for lip gloss. Malfoy, he does like the pretty ones, but not the ones that practically throw themselves at him. He likes a challenge."  
  
"Blaise IS pretty."  
  
"Much prettier without all that eyeliner and lipstick and whatever on," Terence said, shaking his head in disappointment. "She's a lost cause."  
  
Jenna giggled. "That's not nice."  
  
"I know. I'm a guy, so sue me. Sit with me at breakfast?"  
  
"Alright then," said Jenna, as they made their way into the Great Hall. Terence led her over to a long table at the edge of the huge room. They both sat down across from Malfoy and Blaise, who was still fawning over him. Although the blond boy looked like he was enjoying the attention, he also looked slightly bored.  
  
A teacher with greasy black shoulder-length hair walked over towards the Slytherin table, carrying a piece of parchment. He stopped at Jenna and handed her the parchment.  
  
"Hello Jenna," he said, shaking her hand. 'I'm Severus Snape, your Head Of House and Potions teacher. This is your timetable, and I'm sure one of these.ahem. charming students can show you around."  
  
"Thankyou," she said, and settled down to read her timetable. Terence leaned over her shoulder and read it as well.  
  
"Cool, you've got Divination with me, first period," he said, giving Jenna a cute grin. She gave him back an equally pretty smile, and began to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. 02

Draco sighed as he pulled on his school robes and left his dormitory with Terence Higgs. He hadn't slept much last night, and he was exceptionally tired.  
  
"Woah," said Terence, as they got to the stairs. Draco realised they'd nearly been knocked over by Blaise Zabini, and that new girl, what was her name again? That's right, Jenna Potter.  
  
Blaise skidded to a stop when she and Jenna reached the first fireplace, and Draco groaned quietly. That meant he'd have to walk the entire way to breakfast with Blaise drooling all over him.  
  
"Hey," said Draco, Terence smiling widely behind him.  
  
"Hi!" said Blaise, whose eyelashes began to flutter like she had something in her eye.  
  
The redheaded new girl, Jenna, was beginning to look impatient. "Can we go now?" she said, Draco could hear the slight annoyance in her voice.  
  
Draco gave her a smirk, feeling exactly the same annoyance with Blaise. Walking over to the opening in the far wall, he went through, closely trailed by Blaise, Terence and Jenna following behind together.  
  
"You look great, today, Draco," said Blaise, blinking her big purple eyes at him. She really was very pretty, Draco just couldn't stand her silly flirting.  
  
"You look nice, too."  
  
"Wow, I think we've got the first class together today," she said, walking just that little bit closer to him.  
  
"Great," he said, and glanced behind him to see where Terence had got to. He spotted him close behind, talking animatedly to Jenna, who had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Oh no, I've got Ancient Runes first lesson," said Blaise sorrowfully, "and YOU have Divination, oh dear."  
  
"Mmmm hmm."  
  
"Jenna has Divination with you though," Blaise said, pointing in Jenna's direction. She was still smiling happily, she looked like she was enjoying herself immensely, and Terence looked even more so. Draco turned back around in time to hear Blaise start on the topic of Jenna.  
  
"She's new. She's REALLY nice, and gosh, she's pretty, and she's in our dorm, and she's got good taste in clothes and good makeup.."  
  
Draco tuned out Blaise's ranting as he focused on [url=http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/999683]Jenna[/url] for the first time, he watched her as she laughed at something Terence had said, she looked quite pretty when she laughed.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco walked into the Great Hall with Blaise close behind, following him like a lost puppy dog that had found her master at last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenna nearly jumped in surprise as a silver ladder descended from the roof of the small corridor that her and some other Slytherins were standing in. Terence nodded at the ladder as the other students began to climb up the ladder.  
  
Eventually, there was only Jenna and Terence left standing at the bottom of the ladder, Jenna looking at it apprehensively.  
  
"Go on, go up," said Terence, raising his eyebrows suspiciously. Jenna crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly.  
  
"You'll look up my skirt."  
  
"I would never!" Jenna stood completely still at the bottom of the ladder, eyes daring him to try and make her move. Terence sighed and crawled up first, Jenna following behind.  
  
Terence stopped halfway up and looked down at Jenna. "How do I know you're not checking out my ass?"  
  
"I am," said Jenna, giving him a wickedly irresistible grin and the thumbs- up signal. Terence let out and uncontrollable laugh and nearly fell off the ladder, and would have if Jenna had not started going up the ladder also.  
  
Entering the room, Jenna could smell a faint perfume coming from over where a small fire was lit and burning away merrily. Terence led her over to one of the back tables, there were big armchairs and the like sitting around the circular tables.  
  
Jenna collapsed on a red squishy loveseat and began to unpack her Divination books. A figure emerged from the shadows, and Jenna jumped. The woman who appeared had large glasses on, and was draped in all kinds of shimmery wraps.  
  
"There is a new student among us," she said, before she looked up at the class to lay her eyes directly on Jenna. Terence snorted. "Wonder how she knew THAT?" he said quietly to Jenna, who smiled.  
  
The teacher wandered over towards where Jenna, Terence, and another student Jenna didn't know were sitting. "Hello, my dear, my name is Professor Trelawney," she said dreamily to Jenna, looking at her through her large glasses. "May I have a look at the pendant around your neck?"  
  
Jenna started in surprise, how could anyone have spotted the silver chain hidden around her neck? She took the pendant out from under her jumper, undid the clasp, and handed it to the professor. She took it, and rolled the teardrop-shaped pendant between her fingers, looking into its clear, glittery depths.  
  
"That is a very special pendant, you have there," said Professor Trelawney, her eyes larger than usual through the glasses. "Tell me, how did you manage to get your hands on one of those?  
  
"I've had it since I could remember," said Jenna, a confused look settling in on her face.  
  
"Do you know what it is, my dear?"  
  
"No," said Jenna, her big, acid green eyes showing her puzzlement.  
  
"It's a seeing stone, my dear," said the professor, swaying side to side slightly. "When you concentrate hard on a person, linking them to your mind, you can see their current actions through the stone. Are you able to use it?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Yes, yes, my dear. I shall pick you a student in this class, you concentrate on them, and maybe you will be able to see them. Try it with." Professor Trelawney looked around at the expectant class. "Draco Malfoy, yes, he'll do. Concentrate, now, dear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenna looked up at Draco for a few seconds; he could feel her sharp green gaze penetrating his mind, somehow, it felt strange. As she looked back down at the stone, Draco felt a strange sensation coursing through his body. He noticed the stunned look on her face, figuring it must be working.  
  
He looked down at the table and smirked. Looking back up, he saw a triumphant smile on her face as she consulted the professor quietly. Professor Trelawney straightened up and drifted back to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Class, today we will be concentrating on mind contact. I will put you into groups of two or three, depending on the numbers of the class. Once in the groups, I will explain to you what you need to do."  
  
Draco yawned and stretched his arms back, listening to the people at his table talk. Professor Trelawney floated over and began to split up his table.  
  
"Draco, maybe you should go over there where the new girl and Terence are sitting, since you bonded so well in the last exercise."  
  
Draco picked up his bag and his books and walked over to the table at the back where Jenna and Terence were having a very giggly game of Mercy.  
  
"Ow!" said Terence, pretending his arm was broken, and falling off the loveseat he and Jenna were sitting on. "This girl is stronger than she looks," he said, looking over at Jenna who was shaking her hands and had a pained look on her face.  
  
"Young love," said Draco to Terence. "How sweet." Terence hit Draco playfully on the shoulder and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have an announcement to make," said Terence, trying to look important with his hair falling in his eyes. "We're getting married."  
  
"To him or to me?" said Jenna skeptically.  
  
"Him, of course. I'd be completely crazy to even DATE you, let alone MARRY you."  
  
"Who said I'd go out with you anyway?"  
  
"I did."  
  
Draco shook his head. "You two seem to have made friends pretty fast," he remarked.  
  
"Mmmm. Want a statistical introduction?" said Terence, raising his eyebrows at Draco.  
  
"Sure," he said, leaning back into his chair and making himself comfortable.  
  
"Right," said Terence, putting on a game-show-host voice. "Ahem. Miss Jenna Potter, 17 years old, dark red curly hair, bright green eyes, completely crazy, has a strange pendant which enable her to check out anyone at any given time, likes a good, slow, comfortable screw."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"It's a drink, you silly bitch. Draco Malfoy, 17years old, has blonde wavy hair, gels it back so tight it's barely on his head, has weird silver eyes, is less crazy, does not have strange pendant, but has a large.ego. would like a slow comfortable screw with Jenna."  
  
"This is going a strange way," said Jenna, who had an apprehensive look on her face.  
  
"I told you, it's a drink."  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all," said Draco, winking at Terence, who got a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"You are a nasty piece of work," said Jenna, shaking her head at both of them as the professor came over to them to explain their task.  
  
"Okay. You will need to go two at a time. Jenna and Terence, you may go first. What you need to do it try and read their mind, just simple, like what colour are they thinking of and such. Just concentrate. After you master that, we'll build onto their memories, okay, dears?"  
  
Jenna turned to Terence and stared into his bright blue eyes. "Here we go, I'll try and read your mind."  
  
"What colour satin sheets am I thinking of?" Jenna's eyes suddenly sparked up, and after a few moments she smiled.  
  
"Black, with your name on them," she said without hesitation. Terence's eyes bugged out.  
  
"W. W. What? How'd you know?" Jenna tapped the side of her nose.  
  
"I've got the power."  
  
Terence nodded and tried to read Jenna's mind. "What colour am I thinking of?" she asked, and his face screwed up with concentration.  
  
"Violet," he said uncertainly. She grinned and nodded. Terence jumped out of his seat and started to dance.  
  
"Your turn Draco, I'm sick of all this concentrating, it's giving me a headache."  
  
Draco turned to face Jenna. "Read my mind then," he invited, giving her a devilish smirk. "What situation am I thinking of?"  
  
She smiled and narrowed her green eyes slightly as she looked into his silver ones. "You're out drinking at the Bottle and Sword, with seven of your friends, me, Lexa, and Pansy," she said unblinkingly. He started at the perfect recollection of what he was thinking.  
  
"Right," he said, sighing. "You're next." He looked into her eyes and concentrated hard.  
  
"What number am I thinking of?"  
  
"657," he said, slightly uncertain, until she nodded and he gave her his trademark twisted smile.  
  
Jenna couldn't help but smiling as Professor Trelawney clapped her hands to signal the end of the lesson.  
  
"Your homework is to read the chapter on mind reading and mind bending, and write a me a foot-long description on the art of mind bending," she said, eyeing each student sitting around the room. "You are dismissed to the next class."  
  
Draco's silver eyes followed Terence and Jenna and they raced to get down the ladder first. He shook his head as he watched them wrestle each other to get down. Jenna won, and slid down the ladder using the sleeves of her jumper to cover her hands so they didn't get hurt.  
  
"Nifty trick," said Draco to Jenna as he finally got down the ladder and walked over to where Terence was waiting with Jenna forcibly held by the collar.  
  
"Thanks," she said, flashing him a cute grin. "What subject have you got next?" she asked them both.  
  
"Us. We both have Muggle Studies. What about you?" said Draco. Jenna laughed happily.  
  
"I have a free," she said, smiling in delight at the looks on their faces.  
  
"You're not serious?" asked Terence, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Shut your mouth before I feel the urge to shove something into it. Yes, true, and how the hell do I get to the library?"  
  
"The library?"  
  
"I want to do my homework."  
  
"No one does homework in a free. Well, except the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Usually people use it for a good make-out session."  
  
"There isn't anyone to make out WITH," Jenna said, one hand on her hip, the other swinging by her side.  
  
"Ummm. go find the girls you share your dormitory with."  
  
"You're not serious? They'll give me a makeover, or take me somewhere girly!"  
  
"You ARE a girl."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to behave like one."  
  
"Okay, okay, I give in," said Terence, putting both hands up in a gesture of surrender. "The library is straight down this hall, turn to the left twice, down two flights of stairs, and to the right. Got that?"  
  
"Right," said Jenna, slinging her bag over her bag and hurrying away down the corridor. Terence grabbed Draco by the arm and yanked him the opposite way.  
  
"No one touches me and gets away with it," Draco said, coming to a stop and raising his eyebrows at Terence.  
  
"You'd let Blaise touch you like that," Terence teased, knowing full well Draco couldn't stand the sight of her. Draco shuddered playfully and pushed him down the corridor.  
  
They got into the classroom and took their usual seats at the back. The teacher, Professor Migglesworth, dropped all her books on the desk in front of her. "Today, class, we'll be looking at the way Muggles dress and act. Take out your books and open them to page 45, please."  
  
Draco found the page and leaned back into his chair, while Terence didn't bother to get the books out of his bag, and just put his feet up on the desk. "Why don't you like Blaise? She's pretty hot," said Terence, giving Draco a questioning look.  
  
"So what? If she didn't slime all over me, it would be much easier to stand the sight of her."  
  
"I'd love a girl to run around me like that," said Terence, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"It's disgusting."  
  
"You like a challenge," said Terence knowingly.  
  
"How clever you are, for I'd never have worked it out for myself." said Draco sarcastically.  
  
"How about Pansy, or maybe Lexa?" suggested Terence, ticking them off on his fingers.  
  
"Maybe Lexa. What about that other girl, Jenna? Pansy.No way."  
  
"Lexa, hmmm. You don't like blonde girls. Jenna? Way out of your league. Not your type."  
  
"What exactly IS my type?"  
  
"Not her. Like I said, she's completely out of your league."  
  
"No girl is out of MY league," said Draco egocentrically.  
  
"Jenna is," said Terence smartly. He sighed. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you can get two successful dates with Jenna, I'll give you whatever you want."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything. If you don't get two, or you're a complete blowout, you give me whatever I want."  
  
"Done." Draco and Terence shook on the deal, and turned back to the professor, who was now talking exuberantly about Muggle clothing. Draco smiled inwardly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenna skidded to a halt in front of yet another set of large wooden doors. She tried to catch her breath as she pushed the door open. Jenna sighed in relief as she spotted the huge shelves full of books, and realised she had finally found the library.  
  
Throwing her bag on a spare table in the corner of the room, she sat down and pulled out her Divination book. As she began to write, a movement from in between the bookshelves caught her eye. She looked up and spotted the shine of something, maybe someone's glasses in the dark, looking for books.  
  
"Hi," she said, wondering who it was. The dark figure jumped and a couple of books fell to the ground. Jenna got up and helped the figure put them back. Looking up into their face, Jenna noticed it was the same messy haired boy whom she had met when Adrian was showing her around.  
  
"Er. Hi," he said, fidgeting with his jumper sleeves. He seemed surprised, but it could have been because she had startled him, Jenna thought.  
  
"I met you before. What's your name again?"  
  
"Er. Harry."  
  
"That's right," said Jenna, nodding her head and returning to her seat, Harry standing where he was. "Why don't you join me?"  
  
"Why?" inquired Harry suspiciously. Jenna's face took on a confused look.  
  
"Why not?" she answered.  
  
"Well. You ARE a Slytherin, and Slytherins don't socialise with Gryffindors for no reason," he explained hurriedly. He seemed to not want to talk to her long, so she shrugged and went back to doing her homework.  
  
"So what if I'm a Slytherin? What is it with you people and what house you're in? All the Slytherins are just weird about all you Gryffindors, and not really about the other houses! I just don't get what's going on there."  
  
"Er. Actually. I don't know. I think it's just because all of Slytherin are evil bastards." Harry went red at the look on Jenna's face. "Er, what I meant was, MOST of Slytherin are evil, um, I didn't mean that."  
  
Jenna's face took on a huge smile when Harry had finished stammering out an apology. A shout from behind Jenna made her start, and Harry looked over her shoulder to see who it was and groaned. "Oh no, please not Mistene."  
  
"JENNA! IS THAT YOU?" Jenna swung around confusedly, her lips spreading into another smile as she saw a Gryffindor girl with curly black hair dashing towards her, being glared at by the librarian, Madame Pince.  
  
"Does it look like me?" she said as she got up and gave the girl a hug. Harry looked from curly headed girl to the other in complete bafflement. Mistene glared at him.  
  
"What are you looking at, Harry?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing. I mean, how do you know her?" said Harry, indicating Jenna.  
  
"It was part of my Muggle Studies class. I was allowed to write to a Muggle- raised witch or wizard, and I decided to write to her out of class, because she was. and IS. just COOL."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Mistene turned and looked at Jenna, looking at her up and down. "You're even prettier in real life! We're going to have so much fun, why didn't you come up to the common room last night, did you only get here this morning or what? And... Oh my God! Is that green and silver?"  
  
Jenna looked down at her uniform, which had green and silver stripes around the collar, hem, and sleeves of her jumper where Mistene and Harry's were red and gold. The twisting snake Slytherin house crest was emblazoned on her robes. "Yes," she said, looking at Mistene as if she were stupid.  
  
"I thought you were in Gryffindor! Oh woe! Oh hell! Oh spite! Oh my god, is he hot or what." Mistene was distracted as a particularly handsome boy wearing the blue and bronze uniform strolled by. Harry shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Hello Jackson," said Harry walking up to the boy and clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Harry! How are you doing? Have your team started training yet?"  
  
"Not yet, I haven't finished the team list yet! When I'm done, I'll get them all together and begin training."  
  
"That's a great idea, I might get the team together tonight, get them training. Do you know who the first match is?"  
  
"Yes, Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin, should be a good match, Hufflepuff have a great team this year, Slytherin are beginning to lack."  
  
"Bloody Quidditch," said Mistene exasperatedly. "Do they EVER talk about anything else?"  
  
Jenna nodded. "Someone really needs to explain the finer points of Quidditch to me. Adrian Pucey said I could be on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I think they needed a Chaser or something."  
  
"Brilliant! Now I'll have a reason to go to Slytherin matches!" said Mistene excitedly. Jenna shook her head.  
  
"What house is that boy. Jackson. in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I just can't figure out what house has what colour, what uniform, all that."  
  
"Oh, you'll work it out. You obviously have a free this period?" asked Mistene. "What have you got next?"  
  
"Er. Herbology, with the Ravenclaws," said Jenna, who was trying to memorise her table.  
  
"Fabulous," said Mistene, flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned to go. "I'd better be off. We have Potions with you before lunch. Bye!"  
  
"Bye," said Jenna, sighing and going back to her homework. 


End file.
